Because I am a Girl
by Namiki
Summary: Hinata is a poor girl. With a accident, she becomes the servant of Sasuke. A SasuHina story.CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My second fiction… This is a SasuHina story, which I hope that Someone out there will enjoy it. The whole story is written in Hinata's POV. I will put 'Hinata's POV' at the beginning of the story for those who doesn't read A/N and doesn't know who's POV it is._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hinata's POV**

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai!" Mom was waving good-bye to me as I went down the stairs of the apartment.

It was a bright spring morning and I was heading toward the place for my first job interview. Normally, girls at my age would be shopping or chatting about which High School they got in on a day like this, but I guess I am not one of those girls. Being a 16 years old and already have to work like a middle-aged adult, I have to say I am one of the unfortunate people on this planet. The Hyuuga family was very wealthy back then when I was only a little girl, but the fortune had gone downcast like a racing horse ever since the day Dad died. When I finished Elementary School, the family was so poor that they had to sell the mansion. Ever since that day, mom and I have been living in this small two-bedroom apartment, which Hanabi and I shared a room. But I guess I can't say the place was terrible. It was, after all, better than what Neji-niisan's situation. He had to live in a single room all by himself.

Today, I am going to get my first job. Even thought I got into a famous, good-named high school, the family wasn't wealthy enough to pay the schooling fee, so I guess I can say that I am a dropout. The only thing I can do now is to earn money for the family to use.

_Why does life have to be so cruel? First moving away from all of my friends and Naruto-kun, now this? Don't I deserve something better? Or is it my destiny to be like this…_

_The streets here sure are narrow… I wonder if it can actually fit 2 cars at the same time…_Turning right on the narrow street to take a shortcut, I picked up my speed. _Don't want to be late for the interview!_ _Almost there… Just cross the street here and I'll be a-_

Biiiiiiiiiiii! A siren sounded somewhere near me. To be exact, on the left. I turned my head to the source of the sound. Unfortunately, I found a car, charging at me.

I froze. My whole body felt like paralyzed and it didn't respond to the slightest of my commands. I wanted to run away, but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. There weren't any hopes left for me to escape. Slowly, my emotions began to drift away. I couldn't feel the horror that was overwhelming me a second ago anymore. It's like my mind is cleared except the thoughts of dieing.

Now the car was only a few meters away from me. _I am going to die… Good-bye mother… Good-bye Hanabi… Good-bye to all of the people on earth… I hope I can go heaven…_ Without any accords from my own, my eyes closed. I was ready for the impact that could fall on me any second.

_Bam_! The car seemed to be crushed to something, but I didn't feel any pain. _Maybe the shock was too server that I died without feeling any… _I felt my body getting lighter and higher. _Yes! I am going to heaven! I was afraid that I might go to hell!_

"Are you okay?" There was a warm touch on my shoulder. It was so comforting. It made me feel safe. "For god's sake, open your eye!" The owner of the voice sounded to be very impatient. _Maybe I am at the Heaven's Gate already and the angel there is telling me to cross it… But aren't angels supposed to be nice? _I half opened my eye. I was expecting to see myself standing on clouds and surrounded by holy light, but instead, I found myself in someone's grip, someone with red eyes.

I squeezed my eyes. "Ahhhhh! Devil! Get away from me! I don't want to go to hell! I didn't do anything bad! Don't I at least deserve to go to heaven!"

"Devil? Hell? Heaven? What are you talking about? You're not even dead!" The voice seemed to be surprised at my reaction.

I opened my eyes. "What? I am not dead? But how? There's no way that I could have dodged the car!"

"Well, of course you couldn't have dodged the car. If it wasn't for Kabuto here, you are probably in the other world right now," the red-eyes person said, still gripping my shoulder.

"Kabuto? What's Kabuto?"

"Kabuto is my driver. He's standing over there," he pointed to a sliver haired man who was standing beside a messed up car. "He turned the car sideways at the last minute and made it run into the wall there. You are lucky that it was him who was driving the car today. If it was any other drivers, you're dead for sure. Are you okay?"

"U-Un…" I responded quietly and took a better look at the person who was standing in front of me.

He was a boy my age. He had short, messy black hair and onyx red eyes.

"Okay, then lets take about the other problem," The boy distracted me from my thoughts. "The car crush is entirely your fault. Even thought there were no streetlights, you had the stop sign on your road and I don't. So, you have to pay the damage to my car."

"And about how much does it c-cost?" I was afraid of this. _I am supposed to be earning money for my family, not spending it!_

"Um… About 1000000yen," the person said after thinking for a while.

"1000000yen!" The tip of my mouth was twitching from the shock. _There's no way the family could pay that much of money!_

"Um-, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think this is a very good place to discuss about this. My house is not pretty far from here, so do you want to talk about the business there?"

"S-sure…" _There's no way that I'll make it in time for my job interview now. If I talked with him, maybe I can pay less fine…_

"Good thing that Kabuto drove most of the way already or we'll be having problems getting there. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Okay, then Hinata-san, are we ready to go?"

"Yes…"

_A/N: I am so terrible at describing people… This story is probably not going to be updated as frequently as my other story and it's going to be a lot shorter. Anyways, thank you very much for reading it and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: **Warning!** My spelling and grammar is terrible so don't flame me about it! (This chapter especially because there's something wrong with my computer and it can't spell check) Also, is this story Sasuke is a bit OOC so yeah… (I think I made him too OOC in the 1st chapter…)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hinata's POV**

The Uchiha boy's home was at the west side of the city, where I have never been to for a lot of times. _Isn't supposed to be mostly occupied with wealthy people? Does that means that he's rich? But judging from his clothings, he doesn't look so rich…_

"Just a few more turns and we're there Hinata-san," the Uchiha boy said after woundering around 15min in the west-side.

"Um… Uchiha-san?" I asked.

"Just call me Sasuke," he said instead of an answer.

"Okay… Sasuke-san?" I asked again.

"What it is Hinata-san?"

"I was just wondering how far away are we from your home?" I asked timidly.

"A bit more and we're there. I'll tell you when we get there," he didn't really answer my question, but I am not going to ask him again incase that he finds me annoying.

"O-okay…"

For the rest of the trip, I was not paying any attention to my surrondings. I was too busy guessing what his home was like. My foot just followed Sasuke-san's steps automaticly until we came to a stop. I nearly bumped into him.

"We're here," Sasuke-san said after I lifted my head. At his words, I concentrated my view on what was behind him.

My eyes widened for a few minutes. The house, or I'd rather say a _mansion_, in front of us was the largest building for living that I have ever seen. It was even bigger than the one that I lived in then the Hyuuga family was still rich. It was at least 3 times the size of my present apartment and It was way well decorated. The front garden and so was the building.

"Do you really…" My mouth moved on its own accord.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The voice came from a distance. I looked for the source. It was Sasuke-san. He was opening the door already. _Since when was he all the way there_?

"Hinata-sama, I think you better follow him," even Kabuto-san was urging me to go. So without anyother choices, I ran toward Sasuke-san and followed him inside.

I don't know whether it was a coincident or the place's rule, but as soon as we stepped into the mansion, around fifty maids came out from every direction and lined up in the order of height and welcomed Sasuke-san's welcome back. "Welcom back Sasuke-sama!" was everywhere.

"Um… Sasuke-san?" I tried to ask him again, this time loudly because I have to over yell all the maids.

"Yeah?" He seemed to heard me this time.

"Well I was just wondering…" I was just about to go on when an angry voice intrupted me.

"How dare you be so rude to Sasuke-sama!" The owner of the voice showed himself from behind the wall of maids.

He was a slinder man with pale face and long hair. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through anything. If I had seen him on the street, I would definitely think he was brought up by snakes.

"How can you be so rude to the second son of the Uchiha Company!" The man yelled again in a rather feminin way. _The Uchiha Company? Then Sasuke-san is really from _that_ Uchiha family? No wonder he lives in such a big house… … … What am I thinking? Appologies, appologies!_

"I-I am terribly sorry for…" I was about to bow down and appologise for being rude to Sasuke-san, but I was intrupted again. This time by Sasuke-san.

"Don't appologise. It was I who told you to call me that remember? And, OROCHIMARU!" That seemes to be the man's name. "How dare you be so rude to my guest? I was going to ask you to provide a solution to my problem, but with that attitude, I guess I'll just ask Itachi."

"I-I am deeply sorry for the rudeness… I didn't know she was a guest of yours because she looked poor…"

"Orochimaru!"

"Deeply sorry again. Please let me be an assistance to your problem," the man bowed down courtily.

"Fine… Well, let's go to the couciling room to talk this over," Sasuke-san leaded the way.

"You are very right, master," Orochimaru bowed again and followed him. I was part of this so I followed the two men as well.

"Let's just get to the point. I hate wasting time talking about nonsence. Today, on the way back here, I had a car accident with Hinata-san here. The car accident is entirely her fault because she crossed the road without checking if any cars was coming. She had the stop sign on her road. The car is junk right now and you better order people to clean it up. So the problem here is that Hinata-san doesn't have the 1000000yen to pay for the damage," Sasuke-san started immediately after sitting down. I blushed slightly due to the embarrasment.

"Hmmm…. That's going to be a problem… Let me think for a moment please… … … … …" Orochimaru-san switched to a pose suitable for thinking.

"Well, I guess that I don't have anyother choices…" Orochimaru-san said finally after the deep thinking of 30min. "Hinata-san, I am going to ask you to work here until you earned the 1000000yen to pay for the car."

"Bu-but how long do I have to work?" I was afraid of that.

"That depends. If you are a quick worker, I think you get it done in half an year… But if you are not… I don't know how long it will take you. It think you better start the job tomorror because I know you want it done as fast as possible. Is that suitable for you?" Orochimaru-san said while looking at me in a serious way.

"I guess…" I signed.

"Then we'll be expecting you to be here 9o' clock torrowor morning with all your belongings."

"Yes sir…"

_A/N: The 2nd chapter… Sorry if you don't like it. I wanted to update it ASAP so I kind of rushed it. Yeah… About it. (Hate writing A/Ns because I always run out of stuff to say) Review if you have the interest!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hinata's POV**

The next morning, I gathered all my needs and carried them outside. I hugged mother and Hanabi before I lift and told them to take care of themselves, while I was gone.

"You too onee-chan. If you miss us, just come back and visit, okay?" Hanabi reminded me. Even thought she was younger, Hanabi probably was more mature than me.

I nodded as I watched mother wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. She was sobbing so hard that she lost her tongue. Giving them a final wave of goodbye, I finally headed of the Uchiha estate.

With some difficulty, I retraced my steps. _I should have watched where I was going._

"First day of your new job and you're late. If you are working here for real, you probably will get fired," Sasuke-san was already waiting at the door when I arrived.

"I-I'm sorry… I was kind of lost…" I stared down at my feet.

"Well, at least you're here. Follow me. I'll introduce you to your new job," he waved to instruct me to follow him.

We went all the way down to the level that was 2 floors under the ground, and then went into a room, which seemed like a closet. _Wait… Maybe closet isn't the right word for it… It's more of storage for clothes._ Tens of rows of clothes are lined up neatly. They reminded me of the cloth store in the mall. It would be nice if I can look around and shop in here, but I guess that's no the reason why he had brought me down here.

"Pick any cloth from this row that suits you," Sasuke-san was all the way down the rows and was standing beside one that was full of black and white clothes.

"Are those…"

"Maid clothes," he said the exactly the same thing on my mind as if he can read them. "You are going to work here as a maid."

"Oh… Should I go find it now?"

"Of course. The change room is in the back. Hurry up. I am showing you around the place afterwards," he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

Without any other choices, I walked into the row and started my selection. I was surprised at the different sizes that were there. Some were ridiculously big and extremely small. The big one can probably fit the person who was tripled my size and the small one can probably barely fit Hanabi. But thankfully, most of them were designed for a normal person.

I picked two, which seemed like my size, and then I went to the change room. Trying them on, I soon found out the one that suited me the best. I stepped out of the small room after I have put on the right one and made sure that it was probably dressed on me. For some reasons, I noticed Sasuke-san was looking at me in an unreadable gaze. _It's hard to read someone like him…_

"Um… What do I do with my old cloth?"

"You leave them in your own room with the rest of your stuff as I take you there. Let's go. We don't have all day here," Sasuke-san lift the room impatiently. I quickly followed him.

"This is your room," we went all the way up the 3rd floor. But that was the thing that puzzled me the most. From what I have gather since I stepped into this mansion, all the maids, servants, guards and cooks live in the 1st level of the basement, and the rooms of the family, relatives and guests are all on the 3rd, so like any other employees, my living quarter should be on the 1st level of the basement as well. But instead, Sasuke-san led me up here.

He opened the door and we walked in.

"You see the door over there? That door is connected to my room, so this way, I can get you when I want. You can use this room freely, but make sure you don't ruin the carpet, walls or any of the furnitures. You got it?"

"Y-yes…"

"And one more thing. I am your master right now so you have to be formal."

"Yes… … Sir."

"Well then. I think we better get started with the tour. We have a long day ahead of us." _What does he mean by that?_

"This is the kitchen. Now, cakes, cookies, muffins and other youkashis are stored in this fridge, while senbeis, dorayakis, taiyakis and other wakashis are stored in this fridge. All the drinks are stored in that one other there. Those three over there are for cooking so you don't have to worry about them. Do I have to repeat myself?" Sasuke-san said as fast as a tongue twister impatient. _Wait… I should be calling him Sasuke-sama now since he's my master…_

"No thank you. I have got all the details," I tried to sound as formal as possible, but it was hard.

"Then on to the next."

"This is the cafeteria, where the servants have their meals. You, however, will not be eating here. Every meal, you will get your meal and mine from the kitchen and deliver mine to me, and then you'll have your meals in your own room. Did you just got all I just said?"

"Yes…"

"Then next."

"The wine cell."

"The dining room."

"The library."

_That a day…_ I jumped on to my bed. The Uchiha estate was so big that it took a whole day for Sasuke-sama to show me around. _We started around 11 and it's nearly 6 now so it took about 6h because we had a lunch break for an hour…_

_Knock, knock, know!_ Sasuke-sama was knocking on the door which led to his room.

"Come in please," the door opened and Sasuke-sama walking in.

"Get me a cup of black tea," he took his order like in a restaurant.

"Hum?" I wasn't used to be getting orders so my answer sounded very stupid.

"I said I would like a black tea…"

"Ye-yes! I will go get it right now.

A few minutes later…

"Here's your black tea," I came back with a tray in my hands with a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he said half minded.

"Um…"

"What?"

"Well… I was just wondering if you have always been brought up like this," I asked rather timidly because I was kind of going into people's personal business,

"Of course. My family's rich and I am a member of the family. That else do you expect?"

"So have you ever made tea by yourself before?"

"What do you think?" He sounded kind of annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" I bowed down and appologised.

"Anyways, go to sleep. Your real job starts tomorrow so you should get a good sleep," Sasuke-sama stood up and lift, still drinking from the cup.

_I guess if my job is going to be like this, I probably can keep up with it…_

**_Read the A/N if you don't like where the story is going!_**

_A/N: Terrible, terrible sorry to all of the readers who didn't want the story to go this way. I am just following the story line of a short manga, which I read 4 years ago (And I have to say I don't remember it really clearly…), and this story is probably going to be short as well. Anyways… Thank you for reading and please reviews. Double thanks to the reviewers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know you people all want to kill me with the late update. My parents are giving soooo much homework and with the after school activity, I barely have any time to write the story. AND my parents are thinking of putting me into JUKU! I am using class time to write it, I guess that's the main reason why my fictions are bad… I think I might update sooner because the after school activity is ending early from November…the story probably only **1 more chapter left**. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hinata's POV**

Over the next few weeks, I tried my best to work hard even thought I was making mistakes constantly. I lost track of how much I have earned because Sasuke-sama was telling how much I earned or deducted every time I completed a task such as carrying his meal for him.

"I am afraid if you are going to keep this up, you are going to be working here for a long time," it was always the same statement every time Sasuke-sama saw my mistakes. I believe what he's saying was true because if my estimation was right, I probably only earned about 10000yen a day after all the deductions. _If only I don't make so many mistakes…_

After working sometimes for the Uchiha family, I finally got used to my new surrounding. The Uchiha family members and the employees seemed to got used to my presents here even thought they had no idea of how I started to work here. "Who hired you?" was a constant question being asked to me.

I have to say, I have improved greatly on my working skill. Everyday, I seemed to be making fewer mistakes. _If I keep this up, I'll be earning enough money in no time!_ But, I still made mistakes.

Days passed quickly and it's been 3 weeks since I started to work for the Uchiha family. Today was another ordinary working day for me, but still… _I just couldn't get that feeling out of my head… Something's going to happen today. I just know it._

"Hinata! Get me a piece of banana cake!" Sasuke-sama ordered for his afternoon snack as usually as 3o' clock approached.

"Yes sir," I bowed down and walked quietly out of the room, closing the door carefully to make sure that it doesn't make any sound.

Over the last few weeks, I had received a special lesson from Orochimaru-san on the place's rules and the proper manner. Most of them was similar to what it used to be the Hyuuga family's rules and manners, so I had no trouble learning them.

"Excuse me," I called out to the cook as usual.

"Hinata-san, what does Sasuke-sama wants for his afternoon treat today?" The cook obviously knew the reason why I was here.

"He said he would like a piece of banana cake."

"A piece of banana cake? He sure changed his taste…" The cook murmured to himself as he turned around to search for it from the fridge behind him.

"Here," he handed me a simple piece of yellow cake decorated with only two leave of mint. "Just bought that from the shop this morning. Don't judge by its look! It cost 700yen!"

_Wow… A piece of cake that costs 700yen… That is very expensive…_

I carefully walked up the staircase and stopped in front of Sasuke-sama's room. I knocked on the door after I had made sure that the tray was stable with the other hand.

"You may come in," given the permission, I opened the door and walked inside. _It's a cake that costs 700yen! I will be fined greatly if I drop it!_

"That took you a long time," Sasuke-san turned back from his study and looked at me.

"I am sorry. I was making sure that I don't drop the tra- Aaa!" I suddenly lost balance and fell head on onto the rug. The tray fell on the ground along with the cake, making a big mess over the rug. Some bits of cake even got on my face. I raised my head and looked back to see what had caused me to trip. _Oh great… Had one of my feet under the rug and the other one stepping over it. Why do I still make mistakes like this?_

"I-I am terribly sorry! I'll go down immediately and get another piece!" I dared not to look in his direction so I kept my head down and tried the get the cake from the rug.

"There's no need for that," Sasuke-sama bent down and leaned close to me.

"But… What about your snack?"

"I can still eat it."

"But it's all over the rug! How can you eat something that is spilled?"

"Who said I am eating those on the floor?" Sasuke-sama leaned even closer.

Now, his lips were barely hovering over my cheeks. He stuck his tongue out and licked the cake that was on my cheek. _Is he… Actually licking the cake off my face?_ I wanted to push him away, but somehow, my body just didn't move.

Seeing my reaction, he advanced even closer. He kneeled behind me and warped his arms around my shoulders. His head, still at the side of my face licking the cake. I closed my eyes, half scared, half… _What is this feeling?_

Once he had finished licking, he leaned his cheek on my cheek. I am sure that my face was now in a deep shade of red due to the blushing, but he didn't seem to mind it.

I didn't know how long the closeness lasted because inside my head, thoughts were zooming at every direction and my body just didn't move.

It was Sasuke-sama who broke it. He snapped out of it so suddenly as if someone and just pushed a button inside of him.

"I think I played too much today…" He removed his hand and stood up. Leaving me still on the floor, he walked out of the room.

I was confused and didn't know what to do, for I did not expect the outcome to be like this.

_Did he actually…_

_A/N: I am sorry if you don't like this story! I was influenced by the Japanese Shoujo mangas and after all, this story was from one of the Shoujo mangas… Well… Thank you very, very much for the reviews and please review again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Hinata is (a bit) OOC in this chapter due to the fact that I had to add in some character of the original main character of the original story!**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hinata's POV**

For the rest of that day, I did not see Sasuke-sama nor did he give me any orders. That left me the rest of the day to do my own things, and I was able to use those times to organize my thoughts. _So confusing! Why can't be more plainer? And why did I even got myself in this kind of situation? I wish I was back home and none of this ever happened…_

With the all the confusions, I fell on the bed. Seriously, I had no idea of that's going to happen from now on. What happened hours earlier might already be rumoring in the house, and if it is, it won't be long before Orochimaru-san barges into my room and demand the detailed information. I might be just as well as start thinking about the responses and packing my belongings. _It would be definite that Orochimaru-san will fire me after he hears about what happened. Oh wait… He might add more fines and tell me to working somewhere in the house that's away from Sasuke-sama… _

Believing my theory is correct, I stood up immediately and started the packing, but I was disrupted shortly afterward by several knocks on the door. _Here Orochimaru-san comes…_

"C-coming…" I said feebly because even thought I was prepared, I was still afraid of that's coming from the house manager.

I opened the door only a little bit and peeked through the crack. Expecting an angry-face Orochimaru-san standing there ready to barge in, I was surprised to see the person standing just outside isn't him.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san," it was one of the maids, who I didn't recognize. She bowed down courtesy as if talking to a guest or an Uchiha family member. It made me wonder whether she talks to people like that even they were very close friends. "If I may ask, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yes… Why?" I was puzzled and uneasy due to her formal language.

"There is a party being held tonight in the Uchiha Estate. All of the servants are busy preparing for it, but we still need help. So we were wondering if you could lend a hand by any chance," she was still being formal.

"Well… I don't really have anything else to do, so okay. I'll help," I said in my normal voice, but I was sure that the maid had trouble hearing what I just said. _It could at least distract me from what happened earlier…_

"…The please follow me," the maid probably guessed my answer judging from my action and face expression. "You could help decorating the ball room," she turned and started heading downstairs, leading my way. Even thought Sasuke-sama had already showed me around the mansion once before, I still didn't know the whereabouts of most rooms.

There was no conversation during the guild, for I wasn't the type of people who can just talk to people like they have known each other ages, and I was sure the servants here have being trained not to be chatty.

"Please ask Kabuto-san for the further details of your job," the maid finally broke the silence and told me my next move.

"Kabuto-san? Isn't he supposed to be the driver?" I remember the Kabuto-san from the unfortunate car accident.

"Yes he is. But he is also a very talented designer, so master always lets him work on this kind of things. He is standing near the podium right now," from the face expression, I could guess that the maid was very curious about how I know Kabuto-san, but being trained from a long time, she probably thought it was informal to ask such a question.

"Thank you for everything," I thanked her along with a bow. She bowed also in reply.

I walked across the hall toward Kabuto-san. "Um… Excuse me, Kabuto-san…" I said timidly.

"Oh! Hinata-san right?" Kabuto-san turned to me and showed a very kind smile. I nodded. "So you've decided to lend a hand. How kind of you," he was very nice and I was sure that I was blushing a little bit because of it. "Do you mind help setting up the tables?"

"N-not at all…"

"Then please start putting the vase and flowers." I bowed and started my volunteer.

Setting up the table was harder then I thought it would be, even thought I was only working with vases and flowers. Each vase had to be contained with exactly 2 white narcissuses, 1 yellow narcissus and 4 leaves and had to make sure the flowers all had to face the same side and they looked symmetric.

I was quite tired after wondered through the building to my room for there was no one guiding me._ It would be so nice if I can just so back and lie on my bed until tomorrow…_

I opened the door and was about to lie on the bed when I realized that Sasuke-sama was setting on the chair reading a book.

"So, you have finally returned," he saw me and closed the book.

"I-I am sorry. I was helping the preparation of the party because they needed help… I am sorry to keep you waiting…" I looked down to my toes because I was afraid to meet his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I was only going to tell you something anyways. You already know about the party so what I want you to do is to participate it. After that, you are free to go."

I was surprised. I wasn't expecting this or even anything close to it. I stayed blank for some times and finally, my sense came back to me. "Bu-but I didn't nearly earn as much as 1000000yen!" I yelled out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Well, father just got some money from the interest so the damage can be paid out of that. You better not ask any more questions before I change my mind and keep you working here. If you want to leave, then pack your stuff and participate the party. If you want to stay, then I guess you would rest until tomorrow," he turned and headed for the door that leads to his room.

I was left, once again, confused by his sudden actions. But this time, I know what I could do next.

_A/N: The chapter stretched out and it turned out to be two, so** the next chapter will be the last.** I am terribly, terribly sorry for the late update. There's so much test at my school and I barely had any time not studying. And it blocks my mind greatly. Don't know when the next chapters will be, but will definitely be after 1st of December. And anyways, thank you very much for reading and triple thanks for reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

Day passed quickly. Before long, the dusk had arrived with the sun beaming its last golden rays over the horizon. It won't be long before Sasuke-sama or one of the maids knocks on my door and tells me to go down to attend the party. And I was right. After a few minutes, someone knocked the door gently.

I signed. Even though I hated attending the noisy parties from my early ages, there weren't any other choices here. _There is if I wanted to stay here any longer. _

I walked to the door and opened it with two hands. The tall figure of Sasuke-sama was revealed. He was wearing a suit of black tuxedo along with a black tie and a pair of black leather shoes.

"I see that you have made your choice," he nodded to himself after seeing me wearing the light lavender ball dress he left me. The dress had a gentle touch upon my body since it was made of fine silk. The skirt was long and layered so even though the material was thin, it still protected my legs from the cold.

The edge of Sasuke-sama's lip curved up a bit, and for a second, I thought I saw a shade of pale pink on his cheek. I focus my eyes again and looked, but it was not there anymore. _Was it just my imagination?_

"It looks good on you," he complimented. My face immediately turned to red. _Why am I feeling this way? I have never acted this way when other boys complimented me, so why am I acting this way now?_

"Tha-thank you…" I thanked him timidly.

"Come on, time to go," he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me to go with him. It gave the idea of a mother dragging a child away from the toy store somehow.

"Make yourself occupied while I greet the others," and with that, he left me. _Occupy myself… It's not easy as it sounds… That's what I hate about these parties the most… There is absolutely nothing to do!_

It would be awkward if I were to stand where I was so I move into the ballroom. Besides, I could have gotten into people's way, because where I was just standing in front of the entrance.

The hall was filled with various kinds of people. From the sports to the technologies, from actors to politicians, many famous people were here. From the younglings who can barely walk to the olds who has to use armchairs in order to move. I recognized some of them from the newspapers but most of them were complete strangers to me. _Most of them are probably family members who came along…_

I looked around to see if any of the foods interested me.

"Miss? Would you be interested in… Oh, hello Hyuuga-san," I turned around to the familiar voice and saw the kind face of Kabuto-san. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"I-It's very nice," I lied.

"That is very nice to hear. By the way, would you like some strawberry cheese cakes?" He stretched out a hand holding a plate full of cheesecakes.

"Thank you," I bowed and took one.

"Well, have fun then," Kabuto-san nodded slightly and headed off.

I watched as he disappeared into the crowds, and started to make small holes on the cake with the fork. I was already regretting the fact that I took the cake. To tell the truth, I wasn't even feeling like eating anything.

After I had enough of pocking, I threw the cake into the garbage. It's a waste, but it's not like I can place the cake back onto the plate or something.

I wondered around to see if any of the foods would interest me again, but all I could find was some lemonade. I signed and filled a cup for myself.

While sipping the lemonade, I killed time by looking around to examine people. _Isn't that Nara Shikamaru who just won a Nobel Prize? And is that…_

"How are things doing?" A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thought.

"It's very nice. I am enjoying myself…"

"You are? You looked quite bored to me," Sasuke-sama said carelessly while taking sips from his own glass.

"No-not at all! I am enjoying myself very much!" I protested even though what he said was completely what I really felt like.

"Hm. That's fine then," he took another sip from his glass.

"Um… Sasuke-sama? What is that you are drinking?" I pointed to his glass.

"This?" He held the cup up and swayed it a bit. "Don't worry, it's not wine. This is only grape juice. It's against the law for me to drink wines." I nodded. "Well then, enjoy yourself," Sasuke-sama wondered off with the glass still in his hand.

I watched him took off again and drank the lasts of lemonades. I decided another cup of lemonade would kill some more time, so I putted the empty glass on a plate and went off to get myself another cup.

"…Look, there she is…"

"You mean the black haired girl with pale skins and lavender dress? That's her?" _What?_

I looked around for the source of the voice. Quickly, I spotted two girls, one with pink hair and one with blond hair, looking at my way and whispering something between them.

" Yeah."

"No way! Do you really mean that's the girl who is seducing Sasuke-kun?" The blond haired girl asked while covering her mouth with one hand to keep her voice down. I blinked. The two didn't seem to know that I was looking at them.

"Yeah," the other girl answered back.

"How disgusting!" The blond haired girl made a face. "She's not even pretty! What's her thinking! What's her name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." _How does she know my name?_

"You mean, she's a Hyuuga!" The blond haired girl said out aloud and gain a few glare from the nearby people, but she ignored them.

"Of course. Haven't you noticed her eyes yet? Anyways, when I went to get a butter roll, she was like winking at Sasuke-kun and she even tried to kiss him!" _What? I never did that and never will! _"I mean, I just don't get why Sasuke-kun even bothers talking to her!"

"I know! She's so ugly!"

"Yeah! A loser like her should spend the rest of her life with rest of her family begging for scraps on the street!" And both girls laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. They could make fun of me all they want, but taking my family into the matter was whole another business. The tears I tried to fight back came running down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and headed for outside. I was subbing quite hard but I tried to keep it as quite as possible.

I leaned against the wall and rubbed my eyes with the sleeve. I tried to calm myself down, but somehow, I couldn't. _Why do they have to be so mean to me? I never done anything harmful to them, so why do they have to do this to me?_

"You're okay?" A shadow suddenly towered over me. "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," I tried to stop myself from subbing. "May I go now? I have attended the party as you said," I tried not to look at his face.

"Sure. But first, tell me what's wrong with you."

"Why do you care? It's none of your business," I said bitterly.

"Of course I care."

"Why?"

"Because… I-I liked you ever since the first time I saw you."

"Sasuke-sama, this is no time for jokes," I turned to him to show him my determination.

But my thoughts of suspicion quickly disappeared and did something totally surprising and proved he was serious.

He slid an arm behind me and pulled me close to him. Then, he pressed his lips gently on mine. He kissed me. My mind began to spin faster than it had been this morning. I wanted to push him away but my body didn't act to my command. It was acting like I was actually enjoying the kiss.

He broke the kiss after what it seemed like a million year and looked into my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered. There was countless number of questions in my head, but 'Why?' was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Why? Because like I said, I liked you ever since the first time I saw you. Do you now believe me?" The he smiled, for the first time ever since I stepped in the Uchiha Estate. It was like none other I saw before; it was so kind and caring but at the same time, still showed who he truly was, a cool, calm person.

"I nodded slowly and turned my head away. I looked down at my shoes and finally, realized I was blushing quite hard.

Silent stayed between us for a minute or two before Sasuke-san broke it.

"Wil-Will you be my… girlfriend?" He asked rather timidly.

"I-I-I…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I felt toward him, but somehow at the same time, I know that I loved him. My instincts told me answering 'Yes' was the right choice here.

"May I have your hand for a dance?" He asked before I could answer him. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that waltz music was being played inside the hall. I nodded slowly and took the stretched out hand of Sasuke-sama. He took it and leaded us into the hall.

We danced in circles slowly the whole time, thankfully, so I was able to make my decision.

"Sasuke-sama…" It barely came out as a whisper but Sasuke-sama still heard me.

"What is it? Have you made up your choice?"

I nodded.

Slowly, I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. My face felt hot and I guessed that it was at least in a deep shade of pink now.

Sasuke-sama seemed to be very happy with the answer. He laid his head on top of mine and whispered, "There's no need to call me Sasuke-sama anymore," and kissed my forehead.

_I am so happy… Never thought I would be end up like this… Maybe it was my destiny to go through all the hardness and bitterness and gain the peace that's after it… Thank you God for giving me such a wonderful life… I am very graceful of it. _

_A/N: I know. Lame ending. If you people still want me to continue this story even after _this _ending, then tell me in your review. If I got more reviews than I have expected telling me to do so, then I will continue. Thank you very much for reading the whole story and maybe this is the last of this story. Please review._

_Sorry to a certain SasuHina fan that I made up this decision on my own. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Hinata's POV**

"Congratulations with your engagement!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations Mrs. Hyuuga!"

It seemed like every one of the upper social class had heard about the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and came to congratulate us.

It's been two weeks since the party and Sasuke-san and I are officially engaged even though the engagement party is still to come.

During the two weeks, I have moved my living quarter to the Uchiha estate, but I am still not used to my new home. I have met with Sasuke-san's family members several times. He's parents were very kind to me and welcomed me into the family, but Sasuke-san's brother, Itachi-san, was rather cold. He had spoken nothing when Sasuke-san first introduced me to the family, nor all those times when we passed by each other down the hall. I was afraid that Itachi-san hated me, but Sasuke-san told me not to worry about it because Itachi-san acts like that toward everyone.

When I told mother and Hanabi about my engagement, they were overwhelmed. Hanabi was jealous that I got to marry such a young and rich man, but she was still very happy for me. Mother was just was just too overwhelmed with the new to worry about anything else. I haven't got a chance to tell Neji-niisan the news yet, and, according to what Sasuke-san said, I won't have any time to tell him before the engagement party, which is a week away, I asked mother to tell Neji-niisan the news and ask him if he could come to the party.

_Knock._

A gentle knock sounded on the door. _It must one of the maids…_

"Hinata-sama. Sasuke-sama wants to see you in his room," the maid said from the other side of the door.

"Ha-hai!" I was still not used to being called 'Hinata-sama', even though the maids always called me it when I was still a little girl.

"Sasuke-sama wants to see you in his room."

"Thank you. I'll go right away," knowing that Sasuke-san is suspecting me, I stood up and walked out of my room.

Mrs. Uchiha who insisted the previous room was too small to live in after Sasuke-san told her about the engagement had changed my room. My room now is a lot of bigger than the one I had before but it's quite far away from Sasuke-san's room, because Mrs. Uchiha persisted me to have my room near hers. Sasuke-san protested of course, but couldn't say anything after Mr. Uchiha agreed with Mrs. Uchiha.

Closing the door behind me, I trotted down the hall. _I wonder what Sasuke-san want with me… It's unusual for him to ask me to come to his room… He usually comes to my room if he wants to talk about something… Maybe he wants to tell me-_

Gacha 

The door on the right opened suddenly distracting me from my thoughts. It was so sudden that I was nearly bumped into the person who came out.

"Go-gomen'nasai!" I panicked and bowed down deeply many times showing my apology.

'…' But there was no answer. I looked up slowly, wondering if I had actually crashed into the person without me realizing it and made him faint.

But it was nothing like that. The person standing in front of me was clearly conscious and there was not any sign of me actually crashed into him. But unfortunately, the person I crashed into was Itachi-san.

I didn't know what to say. If Itachi-san already hated me, the fact of me almost crashed into him will make him detest me even more.

But nothing could get better that me just staring blankly into him so, I decided to get out of this frozen situation by apologizing again.

"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way on purpose. I was just hurrying because Sasuke-san called me. Please forgive me. I swear that I didn't do this on purpose. Please don't hate me even more…" I was going to continue asking for his forgiveness, though it sounded like I was claiming that I had done nothing wrong by any means, but before I could say anymore, Itachi-can walked right pass me without saying a word.

I was bit shocked of Itachi-san being so cold to me, but on the other hand, I was sad because now I know clearly that he hates me.

"… Hyuga Hinata-san, right?" This surprised me, but on the same time, it encouraged me a bit because Itachi-san did not sound angry.

"Ha-hai!" I looked up and answered as loud as I can. Itachi was standing a few meters in front of me, with his back faced to me.

"You don't have to be so panicked. If you think I hate me, then you must be mistaking. I do not hate you," at these words my face lighten up a lot.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Ever time I meet, you have always been cold to me, so I was afraid that you disliked me."

"… It's my attitude toward everyone. … I think you better go. Sasuke is waiting for you. You better hurry." I was surprised that he knew that Sasuke-san wanted to see, but I decide not to ask him how did he know.

I bowed down once again toward him even though his back was facing me and trotted once more down the hall toward Sasuke-san's room.

* * *

_... Please take care of Sasuke...

* * *

Soon, I arrived in front of Sasuke-san's room. Knocking three times before entering, I turned the doorknob and walked in._

* * *

_A/N: Thank for all of those reviews telling me to continue this story. THANK YOU!(Again) I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but the next chapter will be longer. (I hope) Please tell me if there is anything wrong with either spelling or grammar. I haven't spoken English for 9 month so I hope my literacy is not that bad. _

_Anyways, I am sorry that the A/N turned to be so long and please review if you have anytime._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Umm... I heard that you wanted to see me?" I opened the door timidly and asked the young man sitting at the other side of the room.

"Yes I did," he smiled kindly and gestured me to sit down on the chair across from him. I followed his instruction and sat down. "For the reason why I called you... Well, you know that... you and me are engaged, but the official engagement party is not held yet."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well... About the official engagement party, my parent said that they would like it to be held as soon as possible."

I was surprised at the news. I mean, how can I even imagine that Sasuke-san and me would be going so quickly!

"Bu-but, isn't it a bit too sudden?" I asked him after thinking a little while.

"I know, but they seem to want me to be engaged as soon as possible... I mean, they won't tell me the reason why, but they just urge me to." Sasuke-san shook his head worriedly also in disagreement.

"Oh..." I looked down at my fingers.

"We-well, it's not like I don't want to be engaged. I would be happy to hold the party even tomorrow, if you agree," he blushed and looked away. I smiled.

"Oh no. I didn't mean that we shouldn't hold the engagement party. It's just that... I-I want some time before it."

"I know. So, how about going to see your family this afternoon and ask about their opinion?" Sasuke-san looked at me again and smiled.

"Can I?"

"Why not?"

* * *

It's been a while since I last went home. I missed the small place. Mother and Hanabi welcomed me warmly and hugged me saying how much they missed me. Mother tried to hug Sasuke-san too, but he managed to dodge it. Hanabi hid behind mother as soon as she saw Sasuke-san and glared at him. I didn't know why, but she's been acting very cold toward him ever since she saw her in person. She used to like him a lot when I told her.

"Here's your bag. Have a good time. I'll come to pick you up at five," Sasuke-san waved good-bye to us and headed back to the car.

"You should break up with him, sis," Hanabi said as soon as the car disappeared from our sight.

"Oh why, dear?" Mother answered instead of me. "He's such a charming young man! He's rich, handsome, famous and above all, he is so smart!"

"... I hate him," and with that, Hanabi ran inside.

"...Hanabi..." I was sad to hear her saying that. _Why does Hanabi not like Sasuke-san? Did he do something to upset her? No... Sasuke-san would never do such a thing. And I was with him the whole time... Why?_

"Oh dear... Hinata, don't worry about what Hanabi said. She's just jealous of you." _Yes, I hope..._

"Come in, come in. It's been a while since you last came. I know this place is so small compared to your new home," mother opened the door and I stepped in. How I missed the place!

* * *

We spend that afternoon having tea and chatting. When I told about the coming offical engagement party, they almost fainted. Mother, of joy, and Hanabi, of anger I guess.

"I can't believe my little baby is finally getting married!! Ooohhh, today is worthy remembering! Let's go out for dinner!" Mother had gone totally excited and high-tensioned.

"NO!! Go tell him right now to stop it and tell that family that you are going to break up with that jerk and them staying out of your life!!!!" On the other hand, Hanabi was so mad that she slammed the table several time. I eve thought I saw flame coming out of her head.

"But... Hanabi, I already agreed him about holding the party three days later..." I tried to fight back, but Hanabi was just took scary. "And why should I break up with him?"

"Yes, Hanabi! You shouldn't take away your sister's happiness just because you're jealous of her!" Mother defended me.

"JEALOUS!?! Why should I be jealous of Hinata when her-her... boyfriend is such a jerk!?"

"Sasuke-san is not a jerk! He is kind and a very good person!" I was mad at Hanabi now, but at the same time, I felt sad because a person very dear to me hated the person who I love.

"Yes he is! He is such a-"

_Ding dong!_

The door bell rang. _It must be Sasuke-san to pick me up..._

I peeked at the clock before getting the door. Four-thirty. _Four-thirty? I thought Sasuke-san said he would come at five... He must have came early to join us. Then I thought of Hanabi. Oh... I just hope Hanabi won't say something that would hurt Sasuke-san..._

I turned the handle and slowly opened the door. I expected the kind face of Sasuke-san to show up, but instead, a pale-faced and long haired man appeared.

"O-Orochimaru-san?" I saw him occasionally in the Uchiha-estate, but never talked to him except the first day.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. It's me," he gave me a smile, but somehow, it sent a shiver down my spine. "I came to pick you up. Sasuke-san is busy with a sudden business right now, so he asked me to pick you up instead."

"Oh... Um... I'll go and get prepared..." I turned and started to gather my belongings.

"Please hurry. Master is waiting for you," Orochimaru-san said impatiently. _I better hurry up… Orochimaru-san doesn't seem to be waited…_

"Um, mother, I'll be going now. I promise to come before the party if I can, and please come to the party. Ask Neji-niisan to come if he is free," and with that, I wave my good-bye and left the small apartment. Orochimaru-san closed the door behind me as I went into the vehicle, and sat on the driver's seat himself. _Isn't Kabuto-san supposed to be the driver?_

"Kabuto is Sasuke-sama's personal driver, so he is not driving this time," Orochimaru-san answered as though as if he read my thoughts and started the car.

"Oh…" I looked out the window and watched the passing people.

Just three weeks earlier, I was being driven down the same roads and was afraid of the future, but now, I can even describe how happy I am. _Life can change so much in such a short period of time…_

It was by then that I realized that the scenery was different from usual.

"Orochimaru-san, where are we going?" I asked looking at the driver in wonder. "I thought we're going back to the Uchiha-estates…"

"No one told you we're going back to there, did we?" Orochimaru-san said with a weird laugh.

"Then, where are we going?"

"Oh, you find out soon enough…" through the mirror, I thought I saw a unfriendly smirk on his face, but I made myself to think that nothing was wrong. _We must be going to the party place…_ "… And we are here. Get off."

It was a place I have never been to before. It was a big estate with mansions and gardens just like the Uchiha-estate, but only smaller. As I went into the mansion, the place was gorgeous, but still, it was no match to the Uchiha-estate. _Is this… a place of a friend of Sasuke-san?_

"Welcome. I've expecting you," a voice sounded from the top of the stares. It was a unfriendly, icy voice, which I was sure that I have heard it somewhere before. I moved my eyes to origin of the voice.

There, dressed in a red, ball dress, stood a young lady with emerald eyes and pink hair.

* * *

_**A/N:THANK YOU FOR READING!! & Hope you enjoyed it… Sorry that this took so long **__**. And terrible sorry for the last bit(which I am sure that it's messy and hard to understand), because I was……….. day-dreaming, I guess… ; & so, Chpt. 8… Hope I can finish Chpt.9 soon… Please review if you have time, THANKS!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter... after like about half an year of not updating... & don't hit me! plz_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto._

**Ninata's POV**

I've seen her at the engagement party. She was with another blond-haired lady…_And they are not very… nice…_

"Surprised to see me?" said the lady as she walked down the staircase. "I do not believe that you know me, do you?"

"No… miss," my voice came out like a whisper compare to hers.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura, the only child of the Haruno Corporation," she said proudly. "Have you not heard of me before?"

"No…miss. I… haven't remembered most people's names," I looked down at my toes.

"Nor did I think so. Don't expect much for people like you anyways." _Mockery… _

"What do you want with me?" I pretended that I did not hear the last part.

"What I want with you? Nothing! Why would I want anything to do with someone from that rotten Hyuga Family!?" said Sakura-san disgustedly. _Rotten… It is true, but she didn't have to say it like that…_

"No. I do not want anything with you. What I want is Uchiha Sasuke. And you're in my way."

Just as I thought. The only thing that someone from the upper class would want from me, a Hyuga, would be Sasuke-san, the most precious person in my life other than my family.

"Sasuke-san and I are engaged. You can't do anything about that," I tried my best effort to fight back, which was quite hard with an opponent so confident and over-whelming.

"Engagement you say? Don't make me laugh Hyuga!" sneered Sakura-san. "Just for your information, Sasuke also has an engagement with me!" _Wha-…._

I lost my words.

Sasuke-san, has, another engagement. But why didn't he tell me? The person that I trusted and honoured the most, was an illusion. Or, did the Sasuke-san that I knew never really existed? _Sasuke also has an engagement with me! _Does he really love me? Did he really love me? How much truth was in his words?

I felt myself become powerless. I fell down to my knees. Tears came out my eyes. _But what's there to cry for? Myself? For believing that someone like Sasuke-san actually loved me? What a pity…_

"Take her to a room and lock her there. Make sure that she doesn't get out before the engagement party. Oh, wait," she crunched so that she can look into my face.

"Ah… so miserable. Do you want to know why I am doing this?" I tired not to look her in the eyes, but focus on my fingers instead.

Without hearing my answer, she said, "like I said before, I want Uchiha Sasuke, and you're in my way. Before you showed up two weeks ago, Sasuke was engage to me. Oh, just for your information, the heir of Uchiha Corporation is not Itachi, it's Sasuke. The heir of Haruno Corporation married with the heir of Uchiha Corporation. The combined Corporation will surpass any other, and will become the biggest corporation out there!

"But the Uchihas rejected the proposal. Stupid, isn't it? So, my corp. gathered our alliances and put presser on the Uchiha corp. After about 6 month, the Uchiha corp finally gave it, but with one condition: if Uchiha Sasuke is to hind a fiancée with in a month, the engagement with me is off. That deal was made about 3 weeks ago. 2 weeks passed with no result with the Uchihas, which was good news for us. But 2 weeks ago, he met you, a Hyuga, the only family that does not know about his deal.

"Let me put it into simpler words for you: you were never loved by Sasuke. He used you, to get away from me, so his company would not be combined with mine."

My eyes were wide open. I did not believe what I have heard.

_You were never loved by Sasuke._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This story's almost finished. probably two or three more chapters.. So, tell me what you think, please

* * *


End file.
